shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Zolgear
Zolgear was a demon who lived in the Demon Realm and one of the minor antagonist of the series. He is the father/creator of Zest, his former servant who had worked for him until he abandoned her due to her inner desires and jealous toward Mio and Yuki. Zolgear is later revealed to be a memeber of the Cardinal Sins among the Demon Lord Faction in Volume V, him being Lust and the lowest ranked member. Appearance Zolgear was a tall man who wore a red jacket with yellow-padded shoulders. He had pointy ears, white hair with a matching beard as well as purple eyes. Personality Like most in the Demon Council, Zolgear is ambitious and ruthless even desiring to overthrow the Demon Lord, Leohart replacing him as the ruler of the Demon Realm. He also has no issues with killing people as he murdered both the foster parents of Mio Naruse who had been in charge of her right in front of her eyes, as well as being willing to use anything and anyone to get his way like using Maria's mother as a hostage to force her to bring Mio to him to save her. Befitting his ranking as Lust, Zolgear has a desire for both power and woman, as he desired both Mio, as well as the power that she had inherited from her father. He also desired to even take Yuki for himself after her attempt to rescue Mio. Zolgear is also a sadist as he desires to force several female demons into master-servant pacts using the curse of the succubus to rape them. History According to Sheila, Zolgear was originally a nice man, but losing the love of his life changed him. His quest to revive her, caused him to start researching and experimenting with forbidden magic. Over the course of his quest, he received countless injuries and curses, that altered his physical appearance to the point where people couldn't recognize him. Eventually, he became the leading expert on magical life forms in the Demon Realm. Plot Zolgear Arc (To be added...) Powers and Abilities Demon Powers Befitting his ranking, Zolgear is a powerful high-ranking demon able to overpower the likes of even Yuki Nonaka, Basara Toujou, Maria Naruse who used her magic key, as well as almost killing Zest if Basara hadn't intervened. He could even create powerful mental bondage which was just his pure killing intent and hostility. Despite being among the people that he desired to get rid of, Leohart held his abilities in high regard, not believing that Basara alone could've defeated him. Master Magician: Zolgear is a master in magic, being able to create a complex dimension, which caused his actions to remain hidden from those in the demon realm. He could even create black flames to engulf enemies, as well as burning the mains of Mio's foster parents. Master Swordsman: Aside from magic, he is a master swordsman able to outmatch Basara in their initial clash, which was enough for him to be hailed as the Sword King. Trivia *Height: 188cm Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased